Family Obligations: Murder at Arkham
by HowlynMad
Summary: How do you find a murderer among murderers? Someone is killing the inmates at Arkham Asylum. Joker is suspect & the brothers must work together to stop a plot that may destroy them both. Batman/Joker as brothers, TDKverse, Bale/Ledger
1. Chapter 1

Murder at Arkham

"_Insanity is like gravity, all you need is a little push."_

_ ===WHOO HOO ONE===_

"The prisoner has been secured in his cell. Would you like to speak with him now or..."

Strange closed the thick file. "Patient, if you don't mind. Prisoner has a negative connotation. Wouldn't you agree?"

Mills swallowed hard. His mouth has gone dry. There was just something about the new Arkham administrator that made him sweat. It was the same sensation he got when he was in the maximum security wing, like he was... prey. Before he could answer, Strange continued.

"And no, I won't be speaking with him just yet. I'm going to assign him two primaries physicians and two backups. They can report directly to me. Of course, I'll want everything on video for assessment."

"You don't want to take his case personally, Doctor Strange?" the young doctor managed to ask. This was, after all, the Joker they were talking about.

"At this point, I think I can learn more about the patient from observing, not interacting," the pudgy man steepled his fingers.

Who was he to question another psychiatrist's methods? "I see."

"No, you don't. You think I should jump on the chance to engage someone like the Joker. But if you have seen his file, you know that in the past, his doctors haven't fared very well. I would rather study him than have him study me. That way, when we do meet, I might actually have a chance to affect some change in him."

That made sense. Mills nodded like a bobble-head doll. "I'll make sure all the new rules you implemented concerning his treatment are being followed."

"Very good, thank you, Mills. You may go," he dismissed with a wave of his hand.

Strange sat tapping the folder with his fingers, watching as another lackey scrambled to follow his new edicts. He mused, "All this paperwork on you and it tells me nothing. Conflicting garbage, most likely self-orchestrated for your own amusement. But I will find out what I want to know, Joker. Because you will tell me, one way or the other."

He smiled.

===WHOO HOO===

"I'm Doctor Mills."

Joker sat with his head down, slightly hunched forward. This was becoming insulting. He'd had, what seemed like, every doctor in Arkham coming around to "treat" him yet the head cheese had yet to make an appearance. What was he, chopped liver? No, but this doctor could easily become pate. Joker giggled, "Head cheese."

The doctor looked at him askew. "Uh, I'd like this to just be a get-to-know you kind of meeting. No pressure."

Joker raised his eyebrows.

Mills continued undeterred, "Therapy doesn't have to be an unpleasant experience. Through mutual cooperation, we can help you understand why you do the things you do and guide you to a more productive life."

WTF, was this guy for real? He was the only one that got to make jokes around here. What was he missing? A small smile graced the Joker's face as a little light bulb went off in his mind. This ass had been purposely sent to annoy him. In fact, all of the staff that had been sent to talk to him over the last few weeks had been rubes for someone else to gauge his reactions. He was being studied. But none of these assholes were bright enough to think it up on their own.

He glanced up at the camera that was mounted in the corner of the interrogation room. They had a puppet-master and Arkham had a new administrator. Co-incidence? Unlikely. The man hadn't made a personal appearance yet but he was already playing doctor. Naughty.

"I really think we should start by updating a few of these medical tests. It's been three years since the state first committed you and you've been in and out of the clinical situation since then. Things may have changed for you medically."

Things could change for you, _medically_, the Joker thought. "Yeah, I'm not interr..ested in more tests. I've been . to death. I can't be explained by any machines. And if you haven't figurred that out by now, that's your problem."

Mills shuffled more papers. "I really do think we need to get another complete brain scan. It will help to rule out any organic problems." He held up an image of a brain, "Huh, the last one didn't show anything abnormal. That's... interesting."

"Don't you mean, unlikely?" Joker quipped. "Let me... let me, put it to you this way, Doc," the Joker gestured with his hands as much as the chains would allow. "If you, um, make me do... something... that I don't want to do, then I'll, uh, do something that _you_ don't want me to do," Joker licked his lips.

Mills froze. That sounded very much like a threat. He turned to the guard at the door who had his hand now placed at his belt. Violence didn't deter the Joker at all. If he wasn't careful he could end up in a very bad situation, very quickly. "I would rather we not have to force you, Joker. It would be much easier if you co-operate. This really is for your benefit. We're only trying to help you."

Joker shrugged. "Whatever you say, Doc, just remember what _I_ said. Each time I have to do something I don't want to do.. that counts one against you." he lowered his head, "It might be a family member or a friend or neighbor or hell even the neighbor's dog. But they pay for my displeasurre.. One by one. Until I get around... to you. I have a very llongg memory."

"Ok, that's it," the guard stepped forward.

Doctor Mills swallowed hard and put his hand up. "That's all right." He couldn't let the Joker set the tone or he would lose any control he had over him. "Making threats isn't going to change anything."

"Too bad...for you that is," he wiggled in his seat. "I mean, if I had a wife as lovely as yours, I would want to protect her at all costs. Some people have strange priorities though." Joker shook his head.

Mills face paled slightly. How the hell did the Joker know anything about his wife. "That will be quite enough," he managed. "You can take him back to his room." He motioned for the guard.

"Okey dokey," Joker replied amiably.

"On your feet," the guard placed his hand under the Joker's arm and pulled him to his feet. "Don't think I ain't reporting you."

The Joker just giggled in response.

Mills started gathering the files and tried not to look into those eyes, those mad green eyes.

"Hey Doc," Joker called over his shoulder as he was dragged from the room, "How many people are in your family anyway?"


	2. Chapter 2

TICKLE ME TWO

When the Joker slept, he wasn't a light sleeper, but he did have a heightened sense of danger. So when he heard the soft sounds coming from the hall, he rolled over and strained to hear more.

Not like it was unusual to hear all kinds of things in the middle of the night in Arkham. Things, that most people, wouldn't want to know about, nightmare things that really did exist in the dark. But this was different. Different, because in the last two weeks, someone had been offing inmates. Three so far.

Again, all things considered, it was hardly surprising in a place like Arkham, it could even be expected. The worst of the worst, or the best of the best, depending on your perspective called the asylum home. Three murders in the grand scheme of things shouldn't even register a blip to any of the residents. But something had them spooked... more so than usual.

Joker was curious. Had Doc Crane been spiking the orange juice? What or who had the general population so wound up? The whole facility had been on lock-down for a solid week. They weren't taking any chances.

The police had already been around to question him. He barely bothered to bait them. They were just so tedious. He might have had some fun if Gordon had showed. But after the whole Barbara incident, the man wouldn't come near him. The commissioner really didn't need to worry, he wouldn't tell anyone that the upstanding cop had tried to kill him. Nearly succeeded too, but hey, that's how the game was played. He didn't have a problem with it. In his mind, seeing the moral and just man nearly broken by murderous rage was worth almost dying. Joker sighed, yes that had been a good day...

_Gordon's face was blank. "You shouldn't be here," Batman offered. Seeing the Joker was the last thing the man needed right now._

_Joker smirked. "Hi there, Co-missioner."_

_"Shut up." Batman gave his brother a little shove._

_"You know it will never end, right. Not until Gotham is in ruins. He won't settle for anything less."_

_"Better listen to him, Bats," Joker agreed._

_"I won't let that happen," the masked man assured._

_Gordon shook his head, "You can't stop it... but maybe, I can." He pulled a gun from his jacket and pointed it at the Joker._

_The Joker's smile grew. The cop's face was a study in torment. This was what he lived for, to see people unravel in the face of chaos. To rub their faces in their own hypocrisy. He couldn't help himself. It was the funniest thing he'd seen... in at least an hour. He started laughing._

_"I said shut the hell up, Joker," Batman elbowed Joker in the face but that only made his laughter rise and fall like a tide of madness._

_"You see. You see! Do you believe in evil, Batman? Real evil? I never thought it existed until now. Look into his eyes and tell me what you see." Gordon aimed the gun at Joker's chest._

_"You can't do this, Jim. You're doing exactly what he wants. His soul is already dead. He wants you to forfeit yours."_

_The Joker's laughter died down to random giggling as he watched the tableau play out before him._

_The policeman's arm shook as he held his aim at the clown's chest. "Isn't that the definition of evil? Aren't we just as guilty as he is, if we stand by and do nothing?"_

_"We're not doing nothing. The Joker will be locked away."_

_"Again?" Gordon barked. "No, we're doing something worse. We're pretending to take a stand, knowing we've only postponed the inevitable. Then, when he escapes, it starts all over again. All that blood is on our hands too!"_

_"He's got a point there, Batsy." Joker offered. The clown dropped his head and peered through hooded lids at Gordon. "When you look in the mirrorrr, do you see all their fac..es? Do you taste their blood?" he hissed._

_Gordon's eyes grew wide. His face contorted in horror._

_"I'm not going to tell you again. Shut the hell up!" Batman raised his hands placating and took a step forward. "Jim."_

_"Oh but... this is just too delicious for words," Joker squeaked._

_"You have to listen to me. I know what I'm talking about. You'll die a piece at a time. You do this and your life will be over."_

_"My life for Gotham... doesn't sound so bad to me." Gordon took a step forward. "You deserve to die!" he rasped._

_A sly grin on his face the Joker answered, "Go on, then. Pass that judgment and make yourself a god." His voice dropped low, he rumbled, "I'll bet she didn't telll you... while she lay bleeding and unable to move, I took my time with herrr. I don't usually indulge in anything as common as rape but..."_

_Batman moved just as he heard the sound of the hammer throw back. The report of the gunshot was like a thunderclap. Everything slowed to a crawl... and the Joker never stopped laughing. _

_Then time returned to its normal duties. Only nothing would be normal again. Batman looked around. Gordon was frozen in place, the gun still pointing at Joker. His brother had stopped laughing and stood quietly smiling. He pulled open the front of his jacket. A deep stain was spreading across his chest. _

_He giggled and looked up at Gordon, "See you in hell, Gordo."_

_Bruce stepped forward and caught him as he dropped. "What have you done?" he murmured._

_Gordon's face was blank. He let the gun slip from his fingers. "I did what I had to do. It couldn't go on. We'd all pay the price. I'm the only one who pays now."_

_Batman lowered the Joker to the ground. "You fool! You think you're the only one that will pay!? What about your wife and your son? What about Barbara? You were a symbol to the cops you work with, to Gotham. Now what are you?"_

_"I don't know," he shook his head sadly, "I don't know." _

_Joker sat on the ground, blood pouring from between his fingers as he clutched his chest. "Just too funny for words," he gasped. His head fell back._

_Bruce's eyes widened, he leaned down and placed his ear to Joker's chest. There was a faint beat there. "We still have a chance," he announced. "But it's up to you. What do you want to do, Jim?" _

Yeah, it was a real shame that Gordon hadn't come to visit.

It had been a bit more fun with the doctors that came around to see him. Most of them were pompous assholes that thought their "education" made them smart. He delighted in tearing them down. Each doctor seemed to have a pet theory about what made him tick so he would play to it for awhile... see if he could learn enough about them to turn the tables. For so called professionals, it turned out to be remarkably easy for him to back them into an emotional corner.

All but the head cheese, Hugo Strange. What the hell kind of name was that, anyway? The doctor was playing some kind of game of hide and seek, personally, he preferred cat and mouse. He had to admit it was a smart way to go. It made him mildly curious about the man. Maybe, there was at least one member of the medical profession that was entertaining. Besides, Crane. That one had real potential, too bad they were both in maximum. He was sure that any man that dressed up in a scarecrow mask and used toxic gas to kill people could keep him from being bored. He'd have to see what he could do about it.

Then, of course, there was one other person that should have come around to see him and hadn't. He didn't like to be ignored. And he was feeling very ignored. He'd just have to do something about that. Joker snuggled down into the threadbare blanket and waited. It should be soon.

===TICKLE ME===

The Joker's eyes opened. He'd been waiting for it, all night. It was rather rude to make him wait so long. Oh, well, he never was very patient. But he did have an uncanny sixth sense when it came to his personal safety. It had gotten him out of more than a few potentially lethal situations. Tonight was the night, he was sure of it.

He heard a faint click followed by a light whoosh of air against his skin. He tensed. Someone had opened the door to his room. Death threats were common but most people wouldn't have the balls to come within a hundred yards of him. If someone was going to pay him a late night visit he had to assume it was with serious intent. He smiled. This could be more fun than sewing explosives into someone's abdomen.

He waited calmly for the sound of footsteps but nothing was forthcoming. What the hell? After a few minutes he grew bored and opened his eyes. The room was empty... and the door to his cell was open. Joker sat up in bed. "You've got to be kidding me..." he scoffed.

His reward for being a good dog during the day was they allowed him to sleep without restraints at night. He had wondered about the logic of that, but now, it made sense. Someone wanted him mobile. He stretched and considered the situation. Obviously, it was a trap. Either, he was the next intended victim or the convenient scapegoat. On the other hand... it didn't really matter. He was looking at an open door. He couldn't pass up that opportunity whatever the reasons behind it.

He'd just have to make the best of the situation.

===TICKLE ME===

The Joker's bare feet padded lightly on the tiled floor. There were three security check points on the high security ward. Getting to the first one wouldn't be that difficult but from there the situation got a lot more interesting. His best prospect would be to get to the check point and wait for one of the staff members to come onto the ward and then take them out. He'd have a security card-key then. It wouldn't get him past the cameras but he'd deal with that when the time came. He stopped up short.

That was the obvious escape route. Considering how he came to be padding around in the middle of the night, perhaps, obvious wasn't the best route to take. He turned on his heel and went back the way he came. "Let's see how goo..duh you are," he rumbled under his breath.

He turned down one hall and then the next. He could hear the chatters and cries of the patients locked behind steel doors. Something had agitated them but this time it wasn't him. There was another predator stalking the halls. Staff service rooms were up on the left. He'd see what he could find there in a desk or locker. There was certainly something, he could use to his advantage. He was very good at improvisation.

The first door he tried was locked tight but the next opened to reveal a shower/locker room. He slipped in silently, heading towards the nearest bank of lockers. "Well, shit," Joker announced.

There was blood smeared all over the white tiles. He shook his head, slowly, "Oh, you are goo..duh, aren't you." He walked around the dark puddles and peered around the corner. A young female nurse was sprawled on the floor.

At this point, making a run for it got him nothing. He figured, if he was about to be tagged for this murder and he had no doubt security was on the way, the least he could do was figure out what the hell was really going on.

He stepped up next to the body and looked it over. His nearly eidetic memory took in the entire scene. She hadn't been dead long. The killer had done the deed and then came by to release him. Naughty boy.

Joker squatted down and made a quick assessment. She had been stabbed repeatedly. "Let me guess, one of my knives?" he mumbled. Everyone knew of his fondness for sharp objects. Her clothes were also disheveled, as if, she had been molested as well. Wouldn't be hard to get his DNA, a hair or bodily fluids, and plant the evidence on the body.

He shook his head in disgust, "That's just tacky." It was a poor set-up job in his opinion.

Joker stood, took a couple of steps backwards... and walked into a shock-stick. He felt the electricity travel along his spine and spread out across his body like the caress of lightening. He didn't even have time to laugh at the fact that he'd been right before he was rendered unconscious.


End file.
